Christmas Shopping: Seth Style
by UnnaturalKetchupTaco
Summary: Twas the day before Christmas, and all through the mall, not a Shopper was still, not even Grandma. Seth Christmas shopping. One-shot


**So this is for xxRugayyaMoonchildxx a.k.a Case, as her Secret Santa gift from over at The Two Sides of Twilight. Have a Merry Christmas Case. **

Christmas Shopping: Seth Style

Twas the day before Christmas,  
And all through the Mall,  
Not a Shopper was still,  
Not even Grandma.

It was Christmas Eve, and I hadn't gotten one present. How's that for procrastination? Sure my list of people was short, containing Mom, Leah, Jake, and the rest of the pack. Of course I didn't have much time all week, due to a suprising amount of cars coming into the mechanic shop Jake and I ran. I still had no clue what I was going to get anyone. That is why I was headed to the mall, a personal hell of sorts. Going shopping on the Eve of Christmas. I must have been momentarily brain-dead when I decided that.

xxxxxx

I hadn't anticipated how busy the mall was going to be. Bodies were flowing every which way, pushing strollers and swinging bags. Couples holding hands, and teenage girls texting. It was a nightmare for any self respecting male. I fought against the flow, which wasn't too hard, seeing as I'm nearing six and a half feet. People just looked at my huge biceps, and moved to the side. All the benifits of fursploding into a giant wolf.

First thing I did was run over to a framing shop. For Mom I was going to get a picture of Leah and I framed. Sort of cheesy, but Mom would like it. I dropped a small three by six photo to have them enlarge and enhance it, and then frame it. Presto! Insta-gift!

I was high off of the ease at which I got Mom's present. I wouldn't have dreaded shopping that much if it was going to be this easy. Hell, I would have gotten it done last year. Well, maybe not. I don't plan that far ahead. No one with a Y chromosome does.

Anyway, I was off to get Leah's present. Except, I had no fuckin' clue what I was going to get her. But, like always, I had somewhat of a plan. I would go up to a girl who reminded me of Leah. Whether it be her hair, her clothes, her bitchy attitude, or her smell, I would find her and ask for help. Well, I finally found one, so I meandered up to her, and poked her on the shoulder. She turned around, and then sorta jumped back a bit when she saw me.

"Ummmm, hi," she stared at me for a second, then asked, "Do you need help? Because there's an employee over there, and I'm sure they would like to help you find the right size or something."

"Yes. I mean, no. Yes, I need help, and no I don't need an employee. Look, I'm shopping for my crazy older sister, and I don't have any clue what to get her, and it's the day before Christmas. So I thought that you looked sort of like her style, and maybe you could help me." I smiled brightly at her, willing her to say that, Yes she could help me. And screw helping with just Leah's present, why not my whole list. Yea. That was going to happen.

She blinked a couple more times, and then sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll help you. It's not like I've never been in that situation before. I'm Casey by the way. Case for short."

"I'm Seth."

Once that that worry was gone, I looked at her a bit better. She was pretty, in a non-flashy way. Not scarily perfectly goregeous like the Cullens were, but pretty. Her eyes were a soft blue color, her hair was sort of wavy, sort of straight, in a dark brown color. I don't know. I'm a guy. I don't notice that kind of shit, let alone make it sound exactly right.

Anyway, she warmed up to me after that, and started asking me all these questions like, how old is she, (she being Leah), and what were her interests. Let's see. She's 21, but looks like she's in her mid twenties due to wacked up female werewolf genes, and she likes fursploding into a giant wolf when she gets pissed off.

Ha. I'm sure she'd get a crack out of that. Instead I answered, "She's 21, and she's going to college, studying animal science or something."

I smiled. Leah had always hated being a wolf, yet wanted to learn more.

"Well, I think she'd like some perfume or something, unless you happen to know what size clothes she wears."

"No clue. Perfume sounds like a good idea." A nice easy, safe choice.

Case dragged me into a store, and started having me smell different fancy bottles. I finally admitted that I had no clue which one Leah would like better, and that she should just pick her favorite one, and we'd get that.

Case handed me a simple looking bottle, and I picked up another. After I had bought both, and had one gift wrapped, I presented the second, unwrapped one to Case with a flourish.

"For you, O saviour."

She laughed, and took the bottle. Somehow, she ended up helping me shop for the rest of my list. For Jake we got some more clothes, seeing as he was always fursploding out of his, and complained about the vampire smell on the ones that the Cullen's provided. Sam's pack got gift cards to fast food places.

After we were all done shopping, we went to the food court for a late lunch. I bought Case her food, even though she protested greatly. She gave up after I pointed out she saved me from a horrible fate, and technically, I should be her slave for life.

Then I walked her back to her car, while she asked questions about me.

"So Leah's your older sister, and she's 21. How old are you? 20?"

I laughed. "Nope, 17."

"Are you on drugs? Remember, Hugs, not drugs."

"All of the Quileute boys are big. A genetic thing."

She nodded thinking.

"So, you live on the Reservation?"

"Yea. It's not as boring as you might think." With werewolves and vampires, and all that crap.

"I might have to come visit you."

"That would be fun." Holy shit. Did she just ask me out?

She dug through her purse, and took out a pen. She took my hand, and scrawled a number on it.

She crawled into her car and waved at me.

"Bye! See you later! Call me!" And with that, she revved her car, and drove down the road.

I guess Christmas shopping isn't too bad.

**So, I thought that this was pretty darn good. Hope I didn't screw you up too much Case. Merry** **Christmas (or Hanukah), and I hope all of you get Taylor Lautner under your tree! :D**


End file.
